


The Moment They Knew

by Tella_Tale



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, DrummerWolf, F/M, Fluff, crossxbeast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 12:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13570668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tella_Tale/pseuds/Tella_Tale
Summary: The moment Cross knew he loved the Beast& the moment Beast knew she loved CrossA Rowdy 3 love story





	The Moment They Knew

The night had been a celebration after Drummer helped her brother and the British guy solve another case and every one of the Rowdy 3 was curled up around the campfire, out cold from a night of drinking and dancing. Normally it would have been a peaceful night but one of the Rowdy 3 was finding it difficult to rest easy. Cross was never really one to get bad dreams like his brothers did but when he did the dreams felt particularly real. It didn’t help that any time he did have a bad dream it was always the same one. He is alone in Blackwing without the Rowdy 3. It’s just him and Riggins at first, being questioned about how to find the others but he never gives until Priest is brought in and he wakes up begging for them to not gas him again. Only this time he wasn’t waking. Usually Martin was there to save him but after a night of partying the leader of the group was out cold along with the others. 

Beast was the only one to notice Cross whimpering and she crawled over Gripps to get to him. “Sleppy Boy.” Beast whispered shaking his shoulder lightly. “Wake up! You hab bad dreams.” Beast kept shaking Cross lightly until he woke up with a gasp, not quite sure of where he was. Looking around he let out a sigh of relief when he realized it was all a nightmare but he stopped when he noticed it wasn’t Martin that had woke him. 

“ _Rainbow_?” He cleared his throat trying to wake up fully. “Where was...I was at Blackwing...and…” He shook his head trying to convince himself it was all a dream but his heart was still pounding in his ears. Beast could see the distress in his eyes and put a hand on each side of his cheeks. 

“Cross saz?” She asked. He nodded, not needing to ask again to understand her. It felt like Cross understood her the most out of anyone else in the Rowdy 3. He found himself spending a lot of time with her after she joined their group. Cross loved teaching her about the world, and making sure she didn’t get too overwhelmed by what their world had to offer her. Even Amanda noticed when they rode in the van, Cross always made a point to sit beside her but anytime she brought it up he would get too embarrassed to say anything more than “She’s cool, I guess.” 

“Do Beasts ever get bad dreams?” Cross asked with his cheeks a little squished between her dirt covered hands. Closing her eyes she nodded sitting back and putting her hands down to support her odd posture. 

“Beast getz-a bad-bad dreamz. Beast hated slepping in forest alone. Running from badie box hed men an’ get captured all time.” She gnawed on her lower lip in thought as he saw her eyes grow sadder. “Beast used to hab other Rainbow mon’sters but badie box heds make them go ‘way…” It wasn’t until Cross saw the shimmer of a tear in her eyes that he felt a sting of tears in his own. 

“Rainbow...I’m so…” He tried but she shook her head giving him a pained smile. 

“Beast no saz. Beast fin’ new family.” With a sniffle she wrapped her arms around him giving him a tight squeeze. Cross felt his heart skipped a beat and then as she pulled back and the light of the dying fire lit up the collection of color in her eyes and he was sure his heart stopped all together. It was in that moment Cross understood what Amanda was always talking about when she got all sappy about how she felt about Martin. Cross understood what love felt like and in that moment he knew Beast was the only one for him. 

As if to only drive his point home, she placed a tender kiss on top of his head, rocking him lightly. “When Beast hab spooky dream, pretty song always halp!” Cross had never realized how beautiful her voice was. She began to hum a soft lullaby as she rocked him lightly, resting her head on his shoulder. “Badie boys can’t hurt Cross.” She assured him. It didn’t take long for them to both fall asleep sitting upright, the weight of one another holding themselves up. 

By the time the fire died out and morning had come, Martin was the first to wake, blinking a few times before a hand felt around for his glasses.He pulled them on, making sure not to disturb Amanda as he sat up to see the a mess of red, yellow and blue hair draped across Cross’s shoulder as Beast rested her head against his. Without hesitation, he nudged Amanda awake, hushing her before she had a chance to wake anyone else. 

“You owe me twenty bucks.” he grunted still half awake as he lit a cigarette. 


End file.
